Beloved Ones
by variaty of flavours
Summary: Tsuna held on to his box of Teddy Grahams dearly. Unfortunately, he and those cookies were not meant to be when a certain boy did the unspeakable. Young 1827. Humor involving a box of delicious joy.


**Author's Note:** Hello Readers. This is another work by Vari because Yuuki wouldn't stop being the lazy bum she is. If you decide to read this, you would find very OOC moments from Tsuna, assuming you know the POV is from Tsuna himself. Please excuse that part and enjoy the rest. Hope you know who is who because no name is mentioned. We really tried very hard to write a romance story, but it always end up in the humor section...

An idea formulated from Yuuki eating Teddy Grahams, and for that, she contributed to society. Read on fellow People. Read ON!

If there are any grammar errors, we did our best to work out the kinks. As long as it does not tick you off, be kind, Okay?

I almost forgot. I would like to also give credit to my editor from uh.... somewhere. You know who you are.

**Disclaimer:** We do not own KHR, Teddy Grahams (graham cracker product), or any of the props used in the following story. We semi-own the OOC factor in Tsuna.

* * *

**Kindergarten, Day time.**

I stared quietly at the clock, counting the exact seconds to when our snack break will start. I am a big boy now, so I knew that I have to wait patiently even when my heart is pumped with excitement. Mommy told me this morning that there is a special treat in my bag today, and I knew it would be my favourite snack in the whole wide world!

Teddy Grahams, the tasty bundle of joy that makes my mind numb with bliss.

It's yummy when it melts in my mouth, and chewy if I eat it very fast. I re-enacted a play with the teddy bears running away from my awaiting mouth the last time I savoured my graham army.

And guess what? I won, of course.

I'm going to do something different this time, maybe releasing airplane bears down from the sky and on to my tongue. This makes me look forward to snack break all the more.

As the bell finally rang, I held onto my lunch bag tightly, dashed towards the classroom exit and made my way towards the big tree I've always sat at. The tree would hide me from my playmates because they are not getting any of my teddy bears! I will not let the mean bullies take my snack away from me again. Bullies can't get me if they don't see me.

These teddy grahams are ALL mine.

I opened the package delicately like picking a treasure out of a cereal box. I tore the wrapping as slowly and as carefully as my grubby hands can handle. I saw sparkles in my vision when scrumptious cookies peaked out from their cover. My hand reached for one and brought it above my head as I watched the sunlight shine through the tree leaves. I let my imagination roam free in admiration for that one piece.

I was allured to the point that I didn't notice the cookie disappear from my grasp. A ball of yellow fluff flew across my dazed vision and stole the teddy graham which I held.

My Teddy Graham! Thoughts of revenge surfaced in my mind, but the small yellow bird flew too far already. It's depressing, but at least I have the rest of the box left.

That is what I thought until he appeared, standing tall and confident despite his short stature. I looked at the jet black haired boy curiously.

He couldn't have seen me, could he?

I was hiding here perfectly with my tasty snack, so maybe he was walking to somewhere else. But he came closer and closer, and I began to fear that he is here to do something despicable.

I was right because what he did was downright evil.

He stole my box of Teddy Grahams. Not just one, but the whole thing! My cookies! Why?!

He did not say a thing, and just snatched away my delightful cookies right in front of my face. I was about to protest when he glared at me. The cool grey eyes were telling me to simply shut up, which I reluctantly complied, or I would face a lot of pain.

As if he knew I got the message, he walked away, leaving me empty handed. I then noticed the fluffy yellow bird who took my first cookie sitting on the guy's shoulder, snacking away on its stolen snack.

What do I do now? The love of my life was taken away from me, and both of the thieves were accomplices. I did what anyone in kindergarten would do.

I cried, loud and hard. The thoughts of shame didn't even cross my mind… not when my beloved teddies were taken away from my side.

I sobbed miserably. For anyone else it would be a stupid thing to cry about, but my teddy grahams helped me many times. It comforted me when I was bullied, and it made me smile when I drew a happy face with chocolate syrup on it. I can't even protect it because I was afraid.

I am such a loser.

The grass shuffled in front of me. I hiccupped a few times and was about to start another round of crying when a deep yet childish voice spoke up solemnly.

"Shut up."

What was that? I looked up with my tear stricken face and saw the snack thief frowning at me. He seemed irritated at my face. Who said I wasn't mad when I see his face? And who does he think he is, stealing my crackers and telling me to be quiet?

"Open"

Open what? What does that mean? I wavered in confusion. He pointed at my face like it was the simplest answer on earth. I hesitated when I realized he was talking about my mouth. This caused him to repeat his word again, less pleasantly this time around.

"Open"

He spoke in a dark threatening voice. Defying him would be bad so I did what he asked. I shut my eyes close and opened my mouth in terror.

I felt something on my tongue. The taste was unmistakable. No matter where I am, I will know this. I reacted suddenly and opened my eyes. He watched me as quiet and as serious as ever.

"Close"

I obeyed.

"I am leaving. Say nothing, eat your cookie, and stay, herbivore."

He walked away just like that. It was after his figure faded in the distance did I understand his act of gesture. He was trying to be nice, wasn't he? That was definitely a piece of my teddy graham he took from me. Albeit the evil deed he did, he wasn't such a bad person after all.

Now if only he give me back the rest of the box.

I doubt he would.

_Bummer._


End file.
